A Forbidden Romance
by HumorPlz
Summary: No, It 's not what you may think! #Kanatato4Life
1. A Forbidden Love

**A Forbidden Love**

I had been admiring them from afar. That beautiful figure, the colour of the skin. Beautiful. They were extravagantly beautiful.

"Kanato, what are you doing?" My brother appeared beside me in with a slight look of sarcasm on his face.

"Ah! A-Ayato, I didn't hear you come in! I was just… thinking."

"… Of what?"

"None of your business!"

"Alright, who are you crushing on?" Ayato sighed.

"Nobody!" I was flustered

"Kanato…"

I couldn't avoid the question forever. I knew that. "Okay; there." I quickly pointed towards the large table from the corner in which I was originally standing in whilst admiring her.

Ayato's eyes met the spot on the table where I was pointing. "Umm… Kanato? You can't crush on a potato."

My eyes widened in shock and horror. "You can't keep me from her!" My voice overflowing with anger.

"Right… Yeah, sure, of course. I'm… just going to go… talk to Shuu about something totally unrelated to what just happened between us. Yeah, that's it. Something totally unrelated."

His walk turned into a jog, and then a run. He had to have been out of the dining room in 5 seconds flat. Was that terror is saw in his eyes? I gazed back at the table. My precious vegetable. I would love her forever.

"What?!" Shuu's voice rang throughout the mansion, I could picture the sheer look of disbelief in his eyes.

"I stared at the gorgeous potato and licked my lips. "Ours will be a forbidden love." I grinned.

That beauty on the dining room table was the last thing I saw before I felt someone grab me from behind and cover my nose with a cloth drenched in something that smelled suspiciously like chloroform.


	2. A Forbidden Ending

**A Forbidden Love**

Pt. 2

I awoke to the silence. What, you thought I meant the quiet kind? No. I mean the alien kind. Either I was hallucinating, or The Silence were… umm, was? (Ugh, such a confusing name!) Well, anyways. The point is, one of the weird alien things from the Doctor Who episodes was standing in front of me! Okay, yeah. That sounds stupid out loud. It was a hallucination. Let's just leave it at that.

Okay. I now know that it was a hallucination because as soon as I looked away, I could still remember it. That, and the fact that once I looked back I realized I was blindfolded… I'm an idiot tonight.

I tried to get up but stopped. It was at that moment when I noticed that my hands were tied behind my back with some sort of rope substance… Enraging.

"Hello…?!" I called out.

The only answer I received was that of my echo. And, you know, the answer from my brother, Laito… But it sounded more dramatic the first way.

"It's okay, Kanato. We're here to help you." Laito spoke to me in a calming voice as he undid the knot holding the blindfold over my eyes.

As the blindfold slid of my -what I think to be gorgeous- face, I took in my surroundings and realized it to be the basement of my mansion. (That's right, it's MY mansion! Because as soon as potato and I get married, I'm totally kicking my brothers out of here!)

"What? Help?! I don't need help, what the hell are you talking about!?" I questioned. Looking at my surroundings, I realized all my brothers were in _my_ soon-to-be mansion basement. If they're talking about my love for Potato, then I don't need help! Our love is completely rational!

Reiji sighed, "Look, Kanato, you seem to have developed some sort of paraphilia, it-" I cut him off.

"Para-whata-wha?"

"A paraphilia-"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak nerd."

"What?! Kanato I'm trying to tell you some-"

"NEERRRRRRDDDDD"

"Fuck it- I can't! Ayato, talk to your brother!"

Ayato shot back, "Ahh, no. I'm not talking to the dude about his problem- someone else do it!" The brothers all looked at one another expectantly.

"Hold on, I have an idea," Subaru announced, "everyone get back upstairs- bring Kanato."

****Time skip to the world upstairs****

"Kanato, I want you to watch what I'm about to do." Subaru declared.

"Yeah… Okay?" Was my reply. My wrists were still bound with the rope substance so I still couldn't really move.

I watched Subaru as he walked over to my beloved's resting place (A table, Kanato. It's a table) in question when he suddenly grabbed her off her peaceful pedestal (Table. My gawd.).

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" I screamed.

"I'm going to fix you," He smiled diabolikly (Ha. See what I did there? I even spelt it with a K.…Shut up- I'm funny!), "bring him to the kitchen!" He walked away, helpless potato in hand. I was outraged.

This was it. We were in the kitchen. What did he want? I watched him as he -not at all gracefully- set my lover on the counter and filled a pot with water, setting it on the heating stove.

"What… are you doing..?" I questioned, a jolt of fear and acknowledgement coursing through my body.

"Helping." Was his cold reply.

Once the water in the pot had heated to a boil, I watched with horror in my eyes, as he picked up potato, my one and only true love, and dropped her in. Dropped her into a slow, agonizing death.

"NO!" I screamed with terror, red flashing in my eyes! Laito and shuu were holding me down- I couldn't save her!

"It's for the best, Kanato." Subaru walked out of the kitchen, a freezing cold look in his gaze. The other brothers followed without looking back.

Tears were pouring out of my face orbs, completely ruining my makeup. "Is anyone *hiccup* at least going to *hiccup* free mY WRISTS!?" The only answer I received, was that… of my echo.

This was the forbidden ending I had never asked for.


End file.
